


Slice of (after) life: Ace and Thatch version

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Afterlife AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Ace misses his immortal boyfriend and is miserable. Though, rest assure that Thatch is always there to mock his misfortune.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Slice of (after) life: Ace and Thatch version

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put major character death because they didn't die in the fic. It's joy fic and feel better one (I guess). It's not even angst!

"I am so lonely." Ace whines. "I miss my boyfriend sooo bad." He pouts and sighs, generally being miserable by himself.

"Well, suck to be youuuu."

An annoying laugh.

"Unlike your immortal boyfriend, mine is totally mortal. I will be able to reunite with him in 100 years or so."

"No normal human lives that long. I died when I was only 19."

"Again, I stand at my point."

"Which is?"

"Suck to be you."

A tick appears on Ace's head. If only they haven't died already, he would love to have that dandy man strangled to death! By his own hands!

Thatch smirks. "Stop being evil or they'll send you down hell."

Ace pouts. "Define evil. Because to me you're all about evil himself." 

Thatch laughs. "My dear little brother." He pats Ace's head affectionously. "Now, I am an angel."

"No, you're not."

Thatch is still laughing.

* * *

"So how's Marco doing?"

"Why won't you look yourself?"

"Tck. Still sulky?"

Ace blows a raspberry.

"You know I have someone else to pay attention to. That's why I ask you."

"You can look yourself."

"And for what? Watched out for that pineapple head all my life, bro. Do I have to do it in after life too?"

Ace pouts fades a little. "Okay, makes sense. Nothing new tho. He is still sad. He is smiling... but I can feel his heart hurting. Been watching mine and Pops' grave in Pops hometown."

Thatch smiles softly, knowing. "Izo is on the way to Wano. Gonna meet his beautiful brother. Doing stuffs. Man... How I miss him."

_Right, younger brother. Now that annoying Thatch mentions that..._

"Wow. Now I am missing Luffy too. And apparently Sabo is alive! What the hell! I was duped all these years?!"

Thatch laughs. "Wait for another century then, you'll be able to scold him."

Ace frowns.

"Still... I won't get to meet Marco."

"No you won't."

Ace pouts again.

* * *

"Anyway, been here for a long time already. Don't you think we should meet Pops? He couldn't possibly be lost, could he?"

Ace shrugs. "I don't even see my parents and I am supposed to be able to see them? My mom should be here. My father. I guess he is in hell or something."

Thatch hits him painfully.

"Pops won't be in hell! He is the best human ever alived!"

"I mean Roger, you dimwich!" Ace repays the hit with another punch.

They fight for a while above the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> I suffered hardship from english proficiency test that I took about four hours ago. Kinda my fault tho, since I stayed up late writing 'candle' and 'burns' instead of sleeping (and make sure I could go fully charged).  
> .  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
